Don't Leave Me When The Light is Off
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: A very Short story. Bad Shirogane. RnR?


**Desclaimer : Kaili Sorano  
Rate : T**

**.**

**Don't Leave Me When The Light is Off**

**.  
Kuro Phantomhive**

* * *

_**In the Night...**_

"S-shirogane.." Akira berbicara dengan suara berat.  
"Hn..?" Shirogane muncul dari balik badan Akira tanpa menjawab.

"Bisakah kau hentikan mengikutiku selagi aku di dalam rumah..? kalau bisa pun, BERHENTI JADI BAYANGANKU SEKALIAN KETIKA TAK ADA SIAPAPUN DI SEKITARKU!" teriak Akira yang merasa kesal karena terus diikuti kasana-kemari oleh Shirogane.  
"Hh.. ne~ ne~.. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu..? Akira-chan~?" ledeknya sambil seraya mencolek dagu Akira.  
"A-apa yang kau-..! Aaaarrrghh! Pokoknya berhenti menggodaku, dan jangan ikuti akuu!" jerit Akira lagi sambil membanting pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Shirogane tetap diluar kamarnya.

"Memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa!? Anak kecil yang harus selalu di perhatikan gerak-geriknya?! Enak saja ia bertingkah seenaknya begitu! Aku tidak suka diganggu terus-terusan oleh orang seperti itu!"

_Brakk~!  
_"Cihh! Musnah sajaa!" teriak Akira lagi sambil membanting setumpuk kertas kosong di atas meja belajarnya.  
"Menyusahkan sekali! Tidak dapatkah ia biarkan aku sendirian..? aku kan juga punya waktu-waktu pribadi yang tidak ingin diganggu!" katanya sambil melanjutkan menorehkan garis diatas selembar HVS tersebut,

Mulanya ia membuat pola, kemudian garis, hingga jadilah sosok seorang remaja lelaki serupa dengannya. Lalu ia mulai menggambar dengan serius objek lainnya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya duduk.

**Beberapa jam kemudian..**

"Yoshh~! Selesai jugaa! Doujinshi-ku! Doujinshi Monochrome factor yang akan ku publish minggu ini! Yess! Akhirnyaa! Nanti sehari setelah ku publish, pasti aku akan dapat uang yang banyak lagi! Akhirnya aku akan bisa membeli Fanart Monochrome Factor lanjutan buatan fans-ku! Kali ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli semua doujinshi dan fanart buatan fansku! Yeah haha!" teriak Akira dengan bangga sambil berpose yes-yes-ria(?).

"Akira..? ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Shirogane dari luar pintu sambil mengetuk pintunya.  
"A-astaga! Gawat! Kalau sampai ketahuan Shirogane bahwa aku menggambar Doujinshi pairing Dia dan Aku, bisa mati aku..! pasti ia akan memandangku aneh jika ia tahu aku punya hobi aneh semacam ini!" pekik Akira pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Itu bukan urusanmu! Jadi jangan tanya apapun! Jangan ganggu aku! Dan jangan pernah masuk kesini apapun yang terjadi! Kau mengerti ituuu?!" teriak Akira keras sambil mencoba menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya.

Akira terduduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memegang berlembar-lembar Doujinshi buatannya di tangannya.  
"Haah.. Haah.." ia terengah-engah sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"Cih.. Dasar.. apanya yang hebat..? Shirogane tidak berguna.. kerjanya hanya mengagetkanku setiap waktu." Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya dan masuk ke dalamnya untuk mandi.

Ketika Akira selesai melepas semua pakaiannya di kamar mandi, diam-diam shirogane masuk ke kamarnya dengan menembus pintu yang terkunci rapat.  
'Apa ini..?' gumam Shirogane dalam hati ketika menemukan setumpuk kertas dengan torehan gambar di atas ranjang Akira.

_Srek~!  
_lembar demi lembar dibuka oleh Shirogane sampai ia tiba pada lembar bagian klimaks dalam doujinshi tersebut...  
_'Saat ketika Akira berdialog dengan Shirogane.. dan saat ketika Akira berteriak bahwa ia mencintai Shirogane dengan air mata bercucuran tepat ketika Shirogane akan kembali ke dunia bayangan dan meninggalkannya.  
kemudian Shirogane berbalik badan dan tersenyum lembut sambil berkata  
'Aku tidak bisa berada didunia Manusia untuk Akira..' katanya dengan nada sedih.  
'Tapi.. hiks.. A-aku.. Aku tidak bisa sendirian tanpamu..' Akira duduk bersimpuh dengan bercucuran air mata.  
'Aku tidak bisa berada disini lagi..' Shirogane berlutut dan merangkul Akira.  
'Kumohon.. Jangan pergi... Kumohon sekali ini saja... setidaknya.. sampai batas waktu hidupku.. setelah itu kau boleh meninggalkanku.. Kumohon Shirogane.. Hiks.. Onegai...' tangis Akira makin pecah ketika Shirogane menatap matanya dengan tenang._

'_Hh.. kalau begini caranya... Aku tidak bisa.. benar-benar.. tidak akan bisa lagi..' Shirogane berdiri dan mengeluarkan semacambola cahaya dari telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke kepala Akira, dalam waktu sekejap, Akira berubah menjadi Shin, dan Shirogane tidak lagi menjadi bayangannya._

'_Shirogane-kun.. jangan..' Akira berdiri dan menghampiri Shirogane,  
'Jangan lepaskan ikatan kita.. Kumohon.. Kumohon jangan pergi dan tinggalkan aku..!' Akira meremas kemeja di bagian dada shirogane dan menunduk dalam-dalam sambil terisak hebat, dan berharap dalam hati dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat karena ketakutan._

'_Akira..' Shirogane menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya dan merapatkannya ke dinding.  
'Shiro-.. Mmnh~' Akira mendesah pasrah ketika Shirogane menautkan bibirnya dan memeluk Akira erat-erat.  
'T-tunggu-..Nnh~.. Shiro.. gane.. Ada apa denganmu..?' tanya Akira khawatir dengan wajah merah padam._

'Apakah itu.. Ciuman perpisahan..?' Akira bertanya dengan raut wajah sendu ketika Shirogane hanya terdiam menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.  
'Ataukah.. Kau-..' Akira terkejut ketika Shirogane kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan ciumannya.

'_Shi-..'  
'Akira.. Aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa disini bersamamu..'  
'Hh.. begitu ya..' Akira menunduk lesu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menghela nafas pasrah.  
'Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini...' Akira terkejut ketika Shirogane berkata begitu dan mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum manis.  
'Jadi.. maukah kau pergi bersamaku meninggalkan dunia ini..?'  
'.. Shirogane..' Akira tersenyum tidak percaya dan berhambur memeluknya erat.  
Bagian selanjutnya.. hanya ada suara desahan-desahan Akira dan Erangan Shirogane dari dalam sebuah kamar di dunia bayangan.  
Selesai._

"Astaga.." Shirogane tiba-tiba merasa begitu bernafsu ketika selesai membaca Doujinshi tersebut.  
'Jadi ini... yang sering dikerjakan Akira-kun ketika malam-malam menjelang waktu tidurnya. Saat aku dilarang masuk ke kamarnya.. juga saat aku dilarang muncul dihadapannya seharian penuh. Ternyata ini yang dikerjakannya...' Shirogane menunduk dan tersenyum licik dengan raut wajah mirip seperti Seorang Seme yang Akan mengerjai Ukenya.

'Aku ada ide...' Shirogane meletakkan setumpuk doujinshi tersebut ke tempat asalnya dengan rapih, lalu kembali keluar kamar dengan menembus dinding.

Ketika Akira sedang asyik luluran(?) di kamar mandi, Shirogane turun ke lantai bawah dan berencana mematikan listriknya untuk menakuti Akira.  
"Shirgane.. kun.." Akira blush-blush gaje di bawah siraman air shower ketika membayangkan hal-hal 'Berbahaya' yang andai dilakukan Shirogane padanya didalam dunia khayalannya.

Sementara itu..  
"Maafkan aku Akira-kun.. tapi ini salahmu sendiri karena telah memancing kesabaranku.."  
_Trek~!  
_Dalam sekejap listrik di rumah Akira mati, dan susasana berubah menjadi sunyi seakan kegelapan menyelimuti rumah tersebut.

"..Kh?!" Akira terpekik kaget ketika cahaya lampu kamar mandinya padam.  
"C-cahaya lampunya..." Akira meraba-raba dinding dengan gemetar ketakutan.

_Cklek~! Cklek~!  
_Akira terus menerus memencet tombol lampunya dengan ketakutan.. berharap cahaya kembali datang dan menerangi kegelapan ini.  
"K-kumohon.. menyala lah.." Akira mulai menangis ketakutan dan terus memaksa agar cahayanya menyala kembali.  
"Kumohon.. jangan ada lagi kegelapan.." jantung Akira berdebar kencang ketika cahyanya tak kunjung kembali.

"Apa.. yang harus kulakukan...?"

Tubuhnya melamas, merosot dan jongkok di pojok kamar mandi dengan lututnya yang tertekuk dan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lututnya.  
"Aku.. Takut.." Akira mulai terisak ketakutan.

"Shi-ro..gane.." ia berbisik pelan.

"Shirogane.. Shirogane.. kau dimana..?" panggil Akira dari dalam kamar mandi.

"S-Shirogane!" Akira panik karena Shirogane tak kunjung datang saat dirasakkanny beberapa hawa ganjil menyelimutinya ditengah kegelapan.

"Kumohon.. Hiks..." Akira memanggil dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Merasakan lehernya dicekik sesuatu yang besar.

"Kumohon.. Shirogane.. Tolong aku.." Akira berbisik, dan memejamkan matanya pasrah sambil menangis terisak. Bayangan bayangan jahat itu terus menghampiri Akira satu persatu. Makin banyak. Mengasah kuku tajamnya ke dinding dan menimbulkan suara berdecit ngilu.

"Akira.." Shirogane kembali ke kamarnya dan merasa aneh ketika mendengar suara suara.  
"Ah!" Akira menoleh kaget ketika mendengar suara Shirogane memanggilnya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"S-shirogane..! kau disana..?! T-tolong aku! Cahayanya mati!" teriak Akira berusaha mengeluarkan nada setenang mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk karena kau kunci pintunya. Akira!" sahut Shirogane.  
"Hancurkan! Cepat! disini gelap seka-.."

"Kenapa terpotong? Akiraa..!" teriak Shirogane lagi.

"K-khh! S-..shi..ro- ggkh! Aaakh!" Akira terus berteriak meski terputus-putus.

"Akira..?! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?!" balasnya.  
'Setahuku.. Akira tidak bisa bergerak ditengah kegelapan. Tidak mungkin bergerak dan menimbulkan suara berisik seperti itu.' batin Shirogane.

"Shirogane.. Tolong aku.. Cepat.." jawab Akira masih sambil gemetar di lantai kamar mandi. Mencoba menghirup oksigen meski tak bisa melewati tenggorokannya

"Akira..?! kau kenapa?!"  
"Tolong aku.. Shirogane.." suaranya makin mengecil.

"Akira! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Shirogane menggedor-gedor pintu kamar luarnya yang terkunci rapat.  
"Shirogane.."

_Dukk! Dukk!  
_"Akira! Pintunya!" Shirogane masih saja menggedornya.  
"Datanglah.. kumohon.."

_Bruk~!  
_"Astaga! Akira..! apa ia baik-baik saja..?" pekik Shirogane sambil menembus setelah menghancurkan pintunya menggunakan pedangnya. Dan menghampiri Akira di dalam kamar mandi.

"Gelap sekali.." Shirogane mengeluarkan sebutir bola cahaya kecil dari ujung jarinya untuk menerangi ruangan kamar mandi yang lumayan besar itu.  
"Akira..? dimana dia..?" kata Shirogane dengan nada khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Akira karena ke-usilannya mematika listriknya agar cahaya di rumah tersebut padam.

"Akira?!" Shirogane makin gelisah ketika belum juga memukan Akira di dalam ruangan kamar mandi itu.

"Ada yang salah.. Atmosfer udara disini begitu ganjil dan sesak. Akira!" Shirogane terpekik kaget ketika menemukan Akira dikerubungi beberapa bayangan lainnya yang siap mencabik dan membawa Akira pergi.

"Aki-.. ra!" Shirogane tersentak kaget ketika melihat Akira yang tercekik lehernya ke dinding oleh salah satu Kokuchi.  
"Sialan!" teriak Shirogane seraya mengeluarkan pedang dari tongkatnya.

"Khikhikhi~.. manis sekali anak yang satu ini~ benar 'kan~?" ledek kokuchi itu sambil berkelakuan tidak senonoh dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Akira yang tanpa pakaian itu.

"S-shi..ro-.. uhuk!" Akira terbatuk ketika Kokuchi itu mengeratkan cengkraman pada lehernya.  
"Lepaskan.. Akira." Ancam Shirogane dengan nada pembunuh ketika marah melihat Akira dipegang-pegang sembarangan.  
"Eiih~ khikhikhi~ padahal belum seluruhnya kusentuh looh~" ledek kokuchi itu lagi.

"Brengsek. Sudah kuperingatkan kau.. untuk berhenti dan jauhkan tangan terkutukmu dari Akiraaa!" teriak Shirogane yang tak sabar lagi dan melayangkan pedangnya yang dalam sekejap memotong tangan kokuchi itu.  
"U-uhuk! Kkgh!" Akira kembali terbatuk lemas ketika terlepas dan jatuh di lantai.

"Kau.. menyakitinya. ..sudah kuperingatkan.. tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Kecuali akuu!" Shirogane marah besar dan menghabiskan mereka sebelum mereka sempat kabur.

"Akiraa! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Shirogane segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya.  
"K-.. kau lama sekali.. shiroga..ne.." bisik Akira pelan karena bahunya terluka dan mengalirkan darah akibat kokuchi tadi.  
"Maafkan aku.." sambil tertunduk Shirogane menggendong Akira kembali ke kamar dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

.

.

_Clap~!  
_dengan sekali tepukan tangan oleh Shirogane, cahayanya kembali menyala dan seisi rumah menjadi terang lagi.

Dengan kekuatan seadanya, Shirogane perlahan menyembuhkan luka sayatan di bahu Akira setelah sebelumnya menyelimutinya dan menenangkannya dengan segelas air putih.  
"Kau yakin tidak perlu pergi ke master untuk lukamu ini?" tanya Shirogane pelan seraya terus berusaha menyembuhkannya, meski lukanya butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh.  
"..ya.. tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka yang pelan tapi nyaman, daripada yang instan namun menyakitkan.." gumam Akira pelan.

"Tapi.. kau akan sulit pulih kalau begini.." Shirogane mencoba meluluhkan Akira dengan pandangan khawatir dan memohonnya.  
"Ufufu-..kngh!" Akira tersentak sedikit ketika ia mencoba tertawa namun itu lebih membuatnya merasa sakit.  
"A-Akira..! hh.. Aku ini khawatir tahu!" sambil merengut Shirogane menatap Akira agak kesal.  
"Teehee.. tidak apa-apa.. lagipula ini salahmu juga kan. Bukankah sudah puluhan kali kukatakan padamu..?" sahut Akira lagi dengan lemas.

"Bilang apa? Aku tidak ingat." jawab Shirogane singkat.  
"..hh.. kubilang.. Jangan tinggalkan.. aku, di kegelapan.. sendirian.." Akira kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat setelah berusaha keras mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

"...?!" Shirogane tersentak kaget dengan yang dikatakan Akira barusan.  
"Hh.. honto wa gomenasai.. Akira..." Shirogane tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan bibir Akira sebelum kembali mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk menutup luka Akira.  
"..Kali ini.. aku berjanji.. tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.. dan tidak ada main main dengan lampu lagi."

.

.

"Nhh.." Akira terbangun. Mengejapkan matanya, dan menoleh ke jam dinding. pukul 11:24 siang.  
"Hh.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak." mengehela nafas pasrah dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Shirogane.." ia berbisik pelan. mengedarkan pandang mencoba mencari dimana sesosok bayangan yang biasanya berada didekatnya itu.

_Cklek~!  
_beberapa detik setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara knop pintu yang baru dibuka.

"Shirogane?" Akira mencoba agak membesarkan suaranya untuk memanggil nama barusan.  
"Akira? kau sudah bangun..?" tak lama muncullah orang yang dipanggil barusan dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Masih sakit kah..?" Shirogane mengelus pelan rambut hitam milik Akira.

"Nn.. aku tidak bisa bergerak.." sementara Akira hanya mengangguk dan berbisik pelan.  
"..Semalam.. Kokuchi itu tidak menyentuhmu kan..?" Shirogane mamangdang orang di hadapannya dengan ragu.  
"Yang kurasakan hanya cengkraman yang begitu kuat di leherku. sesak dan sakit." ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Masih sakit ya..?" Shirogane menyentuh perlahan tepat dimana ada bekas cekikan di leher Akira.  
"Maaf aku terlambat.."

"Tidak apa.." Akira tersenyum pelan.  
"..pada akhirnya kau datang.."  
Shirogane hanya mampu memeluknya perlahan.

"Aku baru dari tempat master, meminta beberapa obat untuk menghentikan luka sayat dan tusuk di bahumu." Shirogane menunjukkan beberapa cairan dengan warna aneh.  
"Itu obat luar?" tanya Akira.  
"Iya.. akan sedikit perih katanya."

"Hh.. tidak bisa kah dibiarkan saja?"  
"Tidak bisa. Itu beracun. Kau bisa mati. Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu. Obati dengan ini..? atau kubawa Master kesini?"

"Baik baik. sejak kapan kau berani mengancamku begitu?"  
"Sejak aku hampir kehilanganmu semalam tadi.."

Akira tertegun menatap aura Shirogane yang agak sendu.

"Aku masih hidup. berhenti meratapiku seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman Kucing Mati."  
"..Theheh." Shirogane hanya terkekeh.

Memang seperti ini.

Akira.

Meski beberapa tahun telah menjadi Uke dan kekasihnya Shirogane.  
Hal itu tidak meruntuhkan harga diri laki lakinya.

"Nanti setelah sembuh.. izinkan aku tidur denganmu ya..?" pinta Shirogane.  
"Untuk apa? bukankah kamarmu disebelah?"  
"Aku ingin tidur denganmu.. main seperti di dalam Doujinshi mu itu. Tapi bedanya, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu seperti Shirogane buatanmu." Shirogane tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya. Akira.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melihatnya?" Akira hanya tersipu kalem.  
"Aku membantumu memberikannya ke penerbit. Pasti bayarannya lebih lumayan daripada hanya dijual online kan?"

"Ya.. ya. Terserahmu saja." sahut Akira seraya masih menyembunyikan wajah merona memalukannya itu.  
"Sankyuu.. Akira-chan.. "

Biar bilangnya Prihatin. Yang namanya Seme, pasti emnyerang juga kan? sedikit banyak.. tetap saja harus ada jatahnya. :)

* * *

**Finish**

**A very short story.. :/  
sorry. RnR please?**


End file.
